deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirito
Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto is the main protagonist of the anime series, Sword Art Online. He battled Guts in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ainz Ooal Gown vs Kirito * Akame vs Kirito (Completed by BigBangOverlordBuster) * Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link) * Alpha (VainGlory) vs. Kirito (By GalacticAttorney) * Benio Adashino vs Kirito (Abandoned) * Kirito vs Champion of Cyrodil (By Paladinporter) * Chojuro vs Kirito (Abandoned) * Kirito vs The Chosen Undead * Corrin VS Kirito * Crona vs. Kirito (Completed) * D.Va Vs Kirito * Kirito vs Deadpool * Dust vs Kirito (Completed by LittleZbot) * Edward Elric vs Kirito (Completed by Ike Maus) * Eren Jaeger VS Kirito (Completed by Chesknight) * Kirito vs Inuyasha (By Paladinporter) * Itsuki Aoi vs Kirito (By Zinniax-13) * Jil vs Kirito (Completed by Gliscor Fan) * Kirito VS Kite (Abandoned) * Kylo Ren vs Kirito (By Thetrueheist) * Link vs Kirito (Completed by Friendlysociopath) * Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Mega Man EXE vs Kirito (Completed by Blippeedeblah and PuasLuisZX) * Neo vs Kirito (Completed by GameboyAdv) * Kirito vs Raiden (By BakaLord) * Kirito vs Ranma Saotome (By Paladinporter) * Kirito vs. Saito Hiraga (Abandoned) * Kirito vs. Shiroe (By PuasLuisZX) * Sparky vs Kirito (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link) * Spider-Man VS Kirito (Completed by Shrek-it Ralph) * Kirito vs Steve (Completed by SilverthehedgehogMan) * Kirito vs Takumi Nishijou (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * Travis Touchdown vs. Kirito (By The Dark Shinigami) * Kirito VS Ulrich * Kirito vs Vincent Valentine (Completed by Paladinporter) * Kirito VS Weiss (Abandoned) * Zero VS Kirito (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirito vs. Zitz (By BonBooker) * Kirito vs Ichika (By MacMar02) With Asuna * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * X and Zero VS Kirito and Asuna Battles Royale * Anime Battle Royale (Ike Maus) (Abandoned) With Team Kirito * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (Completed by Thefranstorm) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adult Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Ahsoka Tano * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Alpha (TOME) * Android 21 * Black★Rock Shooter * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * GeoExe (Gwain Saga) * Godzilla * Goku * Haseo (.HACK) * Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) * James Bond * Jaune Arc * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * King Thordan * Kirby * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Luke Skywalker * Mace Windu * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Meta Knight * Mickey Mouse * Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index) * Monster Hunter * Mr. Game & Watch * Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa) * Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising Of The Shield Hero) * Natsu Dragneel * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Qrow Branwen * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) * Ruby Rose * Sans (Undertale) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Superman * Tron * Underdog History Born October 7th, 2008 as Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito's parents were killed in a car accident while he was still very young, leaving him adopted by his aunt and uncle. He found a love in computers and ended up becoming a humongous gamer because of it. Years later in the year 2022, Kazuto was chosen as one of the 100 people to be beta-testers for the very first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), Sword Art Online, taking up the name "Kirito" for his avatar in-game ("Kiri-" from Kiri'gaya and "-to" from Kazu'to) and proved to be one of the best players there. On the games official launch date, Kirigaya logged back into the game, but later on, that same day found out it was a one-way ticket. The games developer, Kayaba Akihiko, revealed that all 10 000 players who logged in that day were now trapped in a death game, that they would die in real life if at any point their health reached 0 in the game, and that the only way to escape was to clear the game and all 100 floors. This sets Kirito off on his journey to clear the game, make it back to his family and survive in this world. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 14 (SAO) 16 (Fairy Dance) 17 (Phantom Bullet) 200 (Alicization) *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 130 lbs *Birthday: October 7th, 2008 *One of the 100 SAO beta-testers, later entering other Online RPGs. *Dubbed a "Beater" amongst the SAO crowd (Beta-tester + Cheater) SAO Avatar * Skills Slots: Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** One-Handed Sword Skills (100%): Horizontal, Horizontal Square, Rage Spike, Slant, Spinning Shield, Sonic Leap, Vertical Square, Vertical, Vertical Arc, Vorpal Strike ** Dual Blades Sword Skills (100%): Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse - Skill unique to Kirito, allows him to equip and wield two separate swords at once. ** Martial Arts Skills (99%): Flash Hit, Embracer, Meteor Break, Escape ** Knife Throwing Skills: Single Shot ** Outside System Skills: Arms Blast, Hypersense, Mislead - Tricking a monster's learning function to burden them. * Gear ** Blackwyrm Coat: Leather Coat ** Elucidator: A weapon dropped by a boss monster, it is a sword with a blade slightly less than 4 feet long and able to break other swords. The sword was later tempered by master blacksmith Lisbeth. **'Dark Repulser': Crafted out of Crystallite Ingot, a.k.a. dragon faeces, it is a heavy sword that is longer and more powerful than Elucidator but less durable. **Throwing Pick: A type of weapon that is small, easily concealed. ALO Avatar * SAO-derived slots: Sword Mastery, Martial Arts (99%), Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** Outside System Skills: Spell Blast, Skill Connect, Hypersense **Spriggan Skills: Flight, Metamorphosis (Gleam Eyes), Treasure Hunting, Wall Run, Night Vision * Weapons: Black Iron Great Sword, Holy Sword Excalibur GGO Avatar * Outside System Skills: Bullet Deflect, Distinguish, Hypersense * Weapons: A 5.7mm FN Five Seven handgun and Kagemitsu G4 photon sword. Underworld Avatar *Aincrad Style: SAO-derived Sword Skills *Sacred Arts *Incarnation *Weapons: Blue Rose Sword, Night Sky Sword Feats *The only character capable of dual-wielding, gifted to him due to his incredibly sharp reflexes surpassing every other player in SAO. *Survived about a year of SAO solo, forced to kill three people during his time in the game. *Killed Nicholas the Renegade by himself. *Helped kill Skull Reaper and Illfang the Kobold Lord. *Defeated The Gleam Eyes with Asuna's help. *Broke Lisbeth's strongest sword with Elucidator. *Defeated Kayaba Akihiko. *Willed himself from dying in SAO. *In ALO, he is strong enough to single-handedly slaughter thousands of World Tree Sentients Faries and is strong enough to kick a Minotaur several feet away. *During his first adventure in ALO, Kirito mastered flight quickly and used Akihiko's gift to take control of ALO to rescue Asuna. Kirito also defeated Sugou Nobuyuki in both ALO and in real life. *During his adventure in GGO, Kirito defeated Red-Eyed XaXa. *Deflected and reacted to a spray of bullets. *Cut through a sniper shot from only ten meters away. *Can slice spells out of the air with a sword, each of which has a tiny hitbox *With the Blue Rose Sword, he completely flash-froze 20,000 players immediately after awakening from a coma *Defeated Eiji in an augmented-reality fight despite having an under-average physical condition *Gained the highest rank in Ordinal Scale. *Helped train Eugeo to the point that he was his equal by the time Eugeo became an Integrity Knight *Shook the entire Central Cathedral while fighting Fanatio. *One-shot Chudelkin and nearly defeated Quinella *Shook the entire world of UW with Starburst Stream. *Unintentionally started a joke meta in GGO Faults *Little experience with Illusion Magic. *Dual-wielding sacrifices defensive options and shields for incredible offensive power *Can be overconfident, reckless, and sometimes cocky. *Prone to acting in rage. *Wears impractical battle clothing. *Some of his greatest feats credited to those who helped him. *Will only fight seriously with dire stakes at hand *Suffers from survivor's guilt from his experiences in SAO *Often restricted by the limits of whatever game he's playing and their mechanics *Can be defeated by combatants that can tank his dual-wielding attacks with substantial defense or match his own inhuman speed and reaction time (ie. Heathcliff, Yuuki, Eugeo) Gallery Demon Kirito.png|Kirito's Gleam Eyes form Kiritoggo.jpg|Kirito's GunGale Online Avatar Kirito ALO.png|Kirito's ALfheim Online Avatar Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:ASCII Media Works Characters